guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fictitious
Fictitious is a mixed alignment Guild on Rushu. Members hale from many countries and all time zones, we are an active, friendly guild who try to help each other. We have a good mix of people, from level junkies to profession junkies of all ages. The joining level for Fictitious is level 100+. We also have a training guild called "Fictional" .. Leader is Azterik..if you are not level 100 yet, you may join this guild ..same rules/rights and rank structure apply...At level 100 if you wish to migrate to "Fictitious" your rights and rank transfer across with you, or you can remain, as this guild is a fully functional guild in its own right. At present Fictitious usually has full membership.. however places do come up from time to time Need to know more? The info can be found on the guild website at: http://z9.invisionfree.com/Fictitious/ If its not there, try and find us or talk to any guild member in game...We shall be seeing you later. At this site there is also a list of professions held by guild members, Tettra and Meikan hold every profession at level 100 and will assist guildies with their crafts, you supply the mat's the crafting is free :) Not the most exciting topic, yet they must be said. The guild is open to people of all ages and because of this we need you to keep it as family friendly as possible, So, we have a few simple and non brutal rules to keep our chat clean,and the game fun for everyone. And they are as follows: *The guild is English speaking,if you dont know the word in english, say in your own language, we might know what you mean. *No Swearing. despite the fact people get offended, its against the games Terms Of Service(ToS). and it is a Kickable offence. *No Bullying. Against the games ToS, and its kick worthy. *Don't agro fellow guild members. Unless they say you can. *No Spam. its irritating, and a kickable offence. *Do Not continually ask for leeching, it gets annoying, and it makes you look lazy. *Please don't keep asking if people are busy. *Please don't beg for items * If you don't play for 4 weeks (1 month) you will drop out of guild.. If you are going to be absent for a longer period than 4 weeks let Tettra or any 2nd in charge or guildie know and you will remain in guild. Tettra :) ' Footnote from Tettra :) *Respect the Second in Commands they assist in the running of the guild. Listen to them and do not ignor them. If you intend on joining Fictitious, please abide by them. Ranks Rank: '''On Trial': The point where you are welcomed to Fictitious, you get the choice of your exp donation between 2%->5%. Minimum is 2% and that is where it will initually be set on joining, however can be up to a maximum of 5% ..any 2nd in command can adjust your xp to guild..Please dont ask to have your xp set to more than 5% or less than 2% as the request will be refused..Tettra wants the members to level as well as the guild. :) *Rights: None *Conditions: None Rank :Reservist: *Rights: You can now use the guild paddocks. *Conditions: Minimum of 1000exp donated. Rank: Guard: *Rights: Use Paddocks, Invite new members. *Conditions: Minimum of 5000exp donated. Rank: Protector: *Rights: Use paddocks, Invite new members, Place/Collect OWN perceptor. Drops belong to perc owner ( Any member who takes other members perc's without permission will lose the rights permanently) Also, you can have a "custom" rank.. anything but leader,2nd in command or treasurer, there is a list on wikia :P. *Conditions: Minimum of 10,000exp donated. Rank: Second in Command: All of the above, Manage ranks, set others exp donation. Assist Tettra with the smooth running of the guild..2nd's in command are appointed by Tettra as the need arises.They are appointed for the good of the guild and are to be accorded the respect of their rank within the guild. 100000 xp donated to guild: Right to manage and set own xp donation to guild.. can be as much as you like ..but must be a minimum of 2% 500000 xp donated to guild: Right to set your xp to guild to 0% if you wish. List of ranks - http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Guild#Guild_Member_Ranks Guild House Guild houses ..any guild member has access to the guild house. The only guild safe is in the house at 5,4..You will be given access to the guild house safe code once you have been in the guild awhile and are trusted. The guild house safe is a community safe NEVER put anything in there you want to keep. Guildies put stuff in there that they dont want, and to assist other guildies ..level professions and such. Paddocks Turkey breeding and maturing is a slow, complicated process, it is suggested you read the wikia sites to obtain information on breeding and maturing turkeys. http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/breeder The equipments are very expensive however the guild will outfit the paddocks as required. Our paddocks are primarily for the use of the guild turkey breeder which is Storm-Siege, she fits out the paddocks with the necessary equipments. If you want to work a turkey and the paddock is not set with the correct equipment contact Storm-siege who will assist you. If you dont wish to have your turkey equipped on you you can put it in your shed... not in the paddock. Only leave your turkey in the paddock if you are working its stats.. if members leave turkeys unattended in the paddock Storm will remove them. Leveling Guides We LOVE our army to be strong, pay attention and educate yourself! *Ecaflip -- Written By *Feca -- Written By *Pandawa -- Written By *Enutrof -- Written By *Eniprisa -- Written By *Cra -- Written By *Xelor -- Written By *Iop -- Written By *Sadidda -- Written By *Sram -- Written By *Osamodas -- Written By *Sacrier -- Written By *Enirpsa -- Written By Set designer By Uruloki footnote ..does not work with "Internet Explorer" you require "Firefox" I thought people might be interested in set creator. It's a very neat tool that allows you to make characters, design sets and test weapon and spell damage. It saves the disappointment of getting a dud of a new set (or at least takes the uncertainty out of.) With the price of high level sets, I certainly can't afford to make them twice. Here's a set I designed for my iop when he's grown out of moowolf set: lvl 181 strength set The only thing i couldn't do with that set is non-natural stat mageing (ie gelano with a crit or stat to make requirements easier or to get to 1/2 crits.) You can find the set creator at http://dsc.dofusworks.com Foot Note This is an unfinished wiki, please bare with us. As Tettra would say: Anyone need keys crafting? Many thanks to Dark-Void for the work done on this page :) Tettra Dark-Void : Got To Love This Job